Afternoon Battlefield
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 5 }} Afternoon Battlefield 'is a multiplayer map found exclusively in Deadly Games. It was introduced in the 5.0.1 update. Appearance The map takes place in an area enclosed by world borders, the map contains a mix of biomes including forests, mountains, and deserts. The middle of the map contains the starting area, where players spawn in during the beginning of the match. A large mountain overlooking the starting area can be seen south from the starting ground while a forest can be seen north of the starting ground. A river runs throughout the map, which splits most of the biomes from the middle. On the west side of the mountainous-like areas can be seen on both north and southwest corners, in which the south corner contains a camp and the northwest corner contains a small mine shaft and a waterfall. Meanwhile, there is a plains area between the two corners that contains a church and a couple of trees. The eastern part of the map contains a village and a desert area, a temple can be seen in the far eastern corner of the map. Finally, the forested area of the map contains a treehouse, and a large cliff. Strategy * If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. * If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. * If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (trees, towers, roofs, etc.). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. * Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. * Occasionally, at the start of the game the player next to you will attack with the Combat Knife and make a easy kill out of you with headshots. To avoid that, immediately move to the center then into a different spot thus left with about 3 health. Find health packs and a weapon or two to finish off an enemy once found, or strafe, jump, and attack them, returning the unfinished favor. * Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. ''Always look back to find rival players. Keep in mind that if a player is staring at you, there is a high chance that he/she wants to spawn-kill you with the Combat Knife. It is best quitting and going to another match, or reading the tip above this one. * If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do '''not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. * Sometimes, stealth is the best approach on dark maps including Foggy Swamp. While hiding in the shadows, be sure to look for moving silhouettes from a distance or on the treetops. Be warned that gunshots may give away your position, as do opened chests, weapon pickups, or walking and jumping sounds * It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. * In this map, when you look at players just within the edge of the render distance from a high area a bright blue silhouette can be seen of the player, allowing you to go towards them and attack them. * Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. * Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. * Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. Chest Locations (NOTE: Some chests may not spawn at the start of the match. They may spawn throughout the match) # In the forest, under the giant red mushroom. # In the forest, inside the treehouse. # In the river, on the bridge that connects the starting ground and the village. # Underwater in the river. # On the foot of the mountain, near a giant red mushroom. # On top of the hill with a camp. # On top of the church on the west side of map. # Inside the mineshaft, near the blocked entrance to the cave. # On top of the waterfall, inside a small cave where the water flows. # Underwater near the waterfall. # Inside the desert temple in the tomb. # On top of the church in the village. # In the basement of a small building in the village. Trivia * A night variant of the map is available called Night Hunting. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Beginning_Deadly_Games.jpg|The old start-up message when starting a match. Deadly_Games_screen.jpg|Afternoon Battlefield in the old Map Selection. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Minigame Maps